Many companies and enterprises use business process monitoring methods to verify that business processes are being implemented as intended. The business process monitoring method chosen by the company is generally dependent on the type and size of business process that is being implemented. For example, in a manufacturing plant, the company may implement random product verification to ensure that the product is being manufactured within tolerances. Companies utilizing computer programs may have software which monitors operations and processes to ensure they are being performed correctly. Another method of business process monitoring is using video surveillance to ensure that workers are performing their job duties per the appropriate procedure.